


Role Play

by Anonymous



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Job, Dirty Talk, Dominant Quinn, F/F, Girl Penis Quinn Fabray, Name-Calling, PWP, Rough Sex, Slutty Santana, Smut, g!p Quinn, role play, submissive Santana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: As Quinn drove quietly down the road late one night, she noticed a brunette whore walking slowly along the side of the dark, desolate road. She was dressed in an extremely short, black mini dress with white polka dots and black high heels. Needless to say, she looked extremely sexy.
Relationships: Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86
Collections: anonymous





	Role Play

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Glee. I am borrowing the characters.

As Quinn drove quietly down the road late one night, she noticed a brunette whore walking slowly along the side of the dark, desolate road. She was dressed in an extremely short, black mini dress with white polka dots and black high heels. Needless to say, she looked extremely sexy.  
  
Quinn pulled over alongside her, rolled down the window, and asked "Need a ride, darling?" looking her up and down. The brunette smiled back at the handsome blonde seductively, reached for the door and climbed into her car.  
  
"Thanks for the ride, I have been walking forever," The brunette said. After a second of silence she looked hard at Quinn and after realizing exactly what was on mind she asked, "So what are looking for?" She smiled sweetly, licked her lips, and looked at the blonde up and down in the same manner that she had done to her just a few seconds ago.  
  
Quinn slowly pulled back onto the road and proceeded to drive rather slowly, keeping her eyes on the brunette slut. After thinking for a second, she asked, "How much for a blowjob?"  
  
With a huge grin, the whore said, "Twenty bucks."  
  
Quinn smiled and agreed. "Wait a sec, how do I know you are not a cop?" She asked with a grin, already fully aware that she was not.  
  
Without saying anything, the brunette leaned back against the door, faced fully to Quinn and spread her long, smooth legs wide to reveal her white thong-clad pussy. Her slender hand slid slowly down her body and began rubbing her wet pussy through her soaking panties. Then she pulled the white thong to the side and gave the blonde an amazing, full view of her damp, shaved pussy. Her fingers ran tentatively over her pulsating clit and wet cunt as she slid one finger into her eager, tight hole.  
  
Quinn’s cock stiffened greatly in her pants as she watched the brunette prove to her that she wasn't a cop. Quinn exhaled deeply and said, "Okay sweetie, that's proof enough for me. What’s your name?"

“Santana” She moaned. “What’s yours stud?”

“Quinn” Quinn smirked as she continued watching Santana tease show, she couldn't take the cramped feeling in her pants of her hardening cock in her pants. She quickly jerked her shorts down to let her cock free as she watched the brunette rubbing her pussy. As Quinn’s hardening, half erect cock bounced out of her shorts, Santana took one glance, licked her lips and slid over the seat closer towards the blonde.  
  
With a huge eager smile as Santana watched the blonde stud’s cock growing even harder, she said, "With a cock that big, I may have to charge you extra."  
  
Quinn smiled back and reached up and grabbed the back of her already descending head. With the blonde’s hand pressed firmly on the back of Santana’s head and her eager, pink mouth wide open, she took Quinn’s fat cock into her mouth as the blonde whispered to her, "Just suck it, slut. I will you pay with my cum."  
  
Santana grabbed Quinn’s cock with her small, girly hand and ran her wet, red tongue up and down the sides of her thick shaft. Her wet lips wrapped tightly around the head of Quinn’s cock as she worked her way slowly down her hard shaft. The blonde moaned in ecstasy as Santana took her cock deep in her mouth and began bobbing up and down faster and faster, harder and harder, deeper and deeper. One of the brunette’s hands slid up and down Quinn’s thick shaft following her hungry mouth. At the same time her other hand rubbed and squeezed the blonde’s full, smooth balls. Quinn’s head rolled back with pleasure as Santana worked her dick with tremendous talent. The muffled moans emitting from Santana’s cock-filled mouth could barely be heard over the wet, sloppy slurps of her slippery mouth sucking Quinn’s spit covered dick.  
  
"Mmmm, suck my cock, slut, just like that," Quinn said as she rubbed the back of Santana’s bobbing head. The whore looked up at her client with her big, greenish eyes and moaned hornily. Quinn looked back into her eyes and whispered to her, "Suck my fat balls, whore."  
  
Quickly, Santana slid her hard cock out of her mouth with a loud slurp and wrapped her still parted lips around Quinn’s smooth ball sac. As she sucked hard on Quinn’s full balls, the blonde began jerking her cock off in her whore’s face. Quinn gently slapped her thick, hard cock on Santana’s pretty face and the brunette moaned like a slut with her client’s balls deep in her open mouth.  
  
After sucking Quinn’s balls tentatively for a few minutes and jerking her fat cock off while she did, the blonde pulled the latina’s mouth off her balls and gave her cock back to her whore’s wanton mouth. As Santana started sucking vigorously again, she shifted her sexy body in the seat so that she was now on her hands and knees with her head in Quinn’s lap and her sweet, round tan ass high in the air. As Santana worked diligently on her handsome client’s cock with her ass in the air, her already short dress crept seductively up her side until it fell around her waist, thus exposing her luscious ass in plain view without much covering from her tiny thong. She never had such a wonderful cock in her mouth before. The Latina would gladly let the handsome stud to use her for free.

“hm fuck yeah such a good little cock sucker” Quinn groaned as the brunette whore eagerly sucked her cock.

As Quinn immensely enjoyed Santana’s wonderfully wet blowjob, she slid her hand down the brunette’s arching back and down onto her ass. She gave her whore a few quick, slightly hard spanks and Santana moaned in appreciation on her client’s cock. As Quinn’s rough hands rubbed and explored Santana’s ass and wet panties, she wriggled her ass on blonde’s hand and urged her to explore even more underneath her thong. Quinn caressed her soft, round cheeks and perfect ass crack. Then, after teasing her slowly, she finally slid her fingers under the string deep in Santana’s ass crack and rubbed her tight asshole and continued down onto her hot, wet pussy.

“You are so wet for me whore” Quinn chuckled.

The blonde rubbed her whore’s wetness up and down, barely hitting her throbbing clit with each stroke, teasing her. While Santana’s experienced mouth continued taking her cock hard and deep, the brunette moaned and whimpered, begging without words, for her client to slide her fingers deep into her needy cunt. Santana pushed her ass back onto Quinn’s hand forcefully, wanting the blonde’s long thick fingers inside her so bad. Finally, having teased her enough for now, Quinn slid two long fingers into the whore’s horny cunt. Santana moaned loudly again as her client worked her fingers inside of her. Still sucking Quinn’s cock, she pushed her pussy back and forth onto the blonde’s hand, taking her fingers deeper and quicker into her soaking wet pussy. The Latina sluttily rocked back and forth on Quinn’s fingers, fucking them.

Santana moaned loudly and took her hand off Quinn’s cock, but continued sucking without any help from her hands. Her now free hand darted quickly down to her pussy and she began rubbing her clit hornily as she fucked the blonde’s generous fingers and her head continued to bob up and down on Quinn’s fat cock.  
  
As they continued this act for a few moments, Quinn slowly pressed the brakes of her car and stopped lawfully at an inconvenient red-light. With her head rolled back enjoying Santana’s tremendous blowjob, Quinn was unable to see that a car full of people had pulled up at the light next to us. It was late, but it was college town and many were on their way home from the bars. The brunette girl continued sucking Quinn’s cock and rubbing her clit as she finger-fucked the Latina’s vagina. Having noticed the show in the car next to them, the drunken college students watched attentively. They yelled in appreciation of Santana’s amazing ass high in the air, fully visible to them through the window. Now noticing their audience, they didn't stop; their cheers of appreciation and enjoyment seemed to increase the brunette’s drive and horniness as she worked Quinn’s cock even harder, deeper, and faster than before. The light turned green and neither of their cars moved at first until Quinn began to pull away, much to their disappointment. They sped up to catch up with them and continue watching, but as Quinn pulled off, Santana raised her head and pulled her cock.  
  
Full of seduction and sluttiness, Santana said, "I want you to fuck me now! I want you inside of me!"  
  
Quinn smiled down at Santana’s horny face and said, "I don't think I have that kind of money."  
  
"I don't care. I want your cock inside me. You can have me free of charge. Now pull over, I can't take it anymore," Santana greedily answered.  
  
With a smile Quinn agreed and pulled over into an empty parking lot and Santana went back to sucking on her cock. As she stopped and turned off the car, she rose up off the seat and spread her legs over the blonde and climbed onto her lap as the blonde sat upright in the seat. Quinn quickly ripped off her slut’s shirt and bra and placed her mouth on her round, perky tits and sucked on them. Santana pushed her tits together on Quinn face and moaned in ecstasy as the blonde nibbled and sucked on her hard nipples.

“Oh yes feast on my tits. Its all yours” Santana started moaning filthily as Quinn sucked, licked her nipples hungrily

Santana pulled Quinn’s face off her tits after several minutes with both hands on her cheeks and kissed her long and hard. As her tongue explored my mouth and my hands gripped tightly on her ass, she rose her body up and found my cock and guided it with her small hands into waiting, wet snatch. As my hard cock slid easily into her soaking pussy, we both moaned loudly. My lips found their way back to her tits as she slowly rose up and down on my cock, wetting it properly as to make it easier to slide in and out. Having grown accustomed to Quinn’s big cock in her tight pussy, Santana began to bounce up and down with increasing speed taking more of the blonde’s cock into with each bounce. Pretty soon Santana was bouncing up and down quickly causing her big titties to bounce wildly as Quinn watched. Riding Quinn’s cock amazingly, she reached back and grabbed the blonde’s fat balls from between her legs and rubbed them attentively while she bounced up and down. With Santana’s titties jiggling in Quinn’s face, the blonde spanked her ass lightly and moaned with great pleasure. Quinn’s thick cock slid in and out of Santana’s sopping wet vagina, making loud slapping sounds as her round ass hit against her straining thighs. Quinn squeezed the whore’s tits tightly with both hands as the said whore screamed and moaned loudly with each thrust.  
  
Santana leaned back slightly and ran her hand across her own big tits and squeezed them and pinched her nipples. Quinn grabbed her thin sides and began pulling her up and down on her cock taking over for her bouncing. With now the blonde in control of the fucking, Santana slid her hands further down her torso, across her flat, taut stomach, all the way to her fucked pussy. Her long, feminine fingers found her pulsating clit and began rubbing furiously as Quinn’s cock thrust deeper, harder, and faster into her. Santana pulled one of Quinn’s hands off her side and brought it up to her mouth and sucked seductively on her fingers. After minutes of continuous fucking and clit playing, Santana screamed and shuddered her way to an enormous, erupting orgasm. The Latina collapsed on Quinn’s chest, her cock still hard and deep in her spent vagina. They breathed hard onto each other's naked, sweaty skin.  
  
After a second rest, Quinn tightly squeezed Santana’s bubble ass cheeks in her tight grip and began pounding her cock into her wet, still horny pussy. Santana wrapped her arms tightly around Quinn’s neck and breathed heavily upon her neck and into her ear, which made Quinn fuck even harder and faster.  
  
"Fuck me like a dirty slut," Santana whispered hotly into Quinn’s ear as she pounded her cunt. The brunette moaned loudly. "I want to suck your cock. I want to taste my cum on your hard cock now that you have fucked me so good," she continued.  
  
Quinn gave her several more thrusts, long and deep, then she pulled her cock out of Santana’s hot pussy and she climbed off of her and sat by her side. As soon as she could position herself right, Santana immediately took Quinn’s wet cock deep into her mouth, licking her pussy juices off the entire length of dick and even the little wetness that had seeped down onto the blonde’s balls. She moaned and sucked for several minutes before Quinn lifted up her head and pulled her onto all fours, the brunette’s tanned ass facing her cock. Santana eagerly arched her back and poked out her ass in anticipation of Quinn’s fat dick pressing against her wet hole. With Quinn’s cock head at the entrance of Santana’s drenched pussy, the brunette moaned slightly and pushed back against it, wanting it deep inside her, Santana whispered, "C'mon, please fuck me again. I want it so bad. I am such a dirty 'lil cock whore, I can't get enough of your huge cock."  
  
Quinn decided to tease Santana a little more and ran her dick up and down her soaking wet hole, letting it slide over her pussy, but not putting it in. She slapped her dick on Santana’s cheeks, asshole, and pussy and the brunette whore moaned with excitement. The blonde pressed her fat head to the hole and pushed it in slightly and slowly before ramming it in deep with one quick motion. Santana yelped slightly but her surprise was quickly replaced with joy and pleasure. Quinn jutted her cock into her slut over and over again. Santana placed her hand on the window to balance herself as she was pounded by big cock from behind. After a few minutes of exquisite fucking they developed an amazing rhythm as Santana pushed her ass back and forth to meet each one of Quinn’s thrusts in unison.  
  
"Fuck yeah, baby, you like that cock?" Quinn asked her as she slapped Santana’s ass several times.  
  
"Oh yeah, big boy, keeping fucking me. Don't stop big stud," Santana answered like slut.  
  
For the second time in a few minutes Santana started rubbing her clit as Quinn fucked her pussy. As she did this, the blonde spanked and rubbed her ass all over before she began rubbing her fingers up and down her open ass crack and across her tight asshole. Santana moaned softly as Quinn slid a finger into her ass and continued fucking her with a steady rhythm.  
  
Santana began to vigorously rub her clit and rock back and forth on Quinn’s cock as eventually shuddered and screamed her way to her second orgasm of the night. Quinn continued pounding away on her sweet pussy for several minutes after she came the second time. Santana moaned and licked her lips, then sucked her fingers as Quinn continued to ravage her twat.  
  
Finally, Quinn was ready to explode. Santana could sense the blonde’s cock tight and pulsate in her tight pussy and looked up at Quinn and said, "I want you to cum in my mouth. I want it all. Cum in my face, baby."  
  
Quinn teased her a little more as cum built up in her fat, full balls ready to shoot. She said, "You want me to cum in your face and mouth, slut? You want it?"  
  
"Yeah, I want you to shoot your hot sticky, white load all over me. Give it to me."  
  
Quinn quickly pulled her throbbing cock out her wet snatch as Santana dropped to her knees on the floorboard of the car and positioned her face, with her mouth wide open, in front of the blonde’s big cock. She rubbed Quinn’s fat balls as she jerked her big cock over her until she could last any longer and released her jizz onto Santana. The first shot sprayed across Santana’s cheek and onto her face. The second hit her lips and trickled into her open, waiting mouth. Several more jets hit her mouth and chin before the last drops oozed out and dripped down onto her tips. The greedy whore licked her lips and swallowed all she could in one gulp before taking Quinn’s cock back into her mouth to get the last little drops. With her mouth she cleaned up the blonde’s still slightly less hard cock. Licking up the remainder of cum off Quinn’s cock, Santana gave her now released, deflated balls one last warm, adoring suck. Quinn collapsed in the seat naked and Santana fell on top of her. They laid there with each other for several minutes, both unable to move. Eventually, Santana rose up and slid her dress and panties back on. She smiled sweetly at Quinn as she pulled her pants back on and climbed out of the car.  
  
"Thanks, Stud, we should do that again some time real soon," Santana said and winked at Quinn as she closed the door behind her.  
  
Quinn sat there for a second, enjoying the moment, before she drove off and made a quick U-turn and lapped back around pulling up to her side again. Santana smiled and jumped back in the car.  
  
"Hey babe," Santana said and leaned over the seat and kissed Quinn softly on the lips.  
  
They drove off silently and smiling, heading back home, both extremely spent and tired. As Quinn looked at Santana’s sexy body and beautiful face, she began immediately thinking of the next role-play she and her girlfriend could do that would top this amazing one.


End file.
